


Wishing To Be The Friction In Your Jeans

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Bottom, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry goes into rut, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Gemma, Omega Louis, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Top Harry, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis and Harry are both in love with each other. Both are completely oblivious to the fact that they like each other but decide to confide in Gemma. It takes a lot to get them to finally just speak to each other about how they feel.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Wishing To Be The Friction In Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: can you write an abo fic about like some protective possessive mutual pinning that would be awesome.  
> Thank you for the prompt, I hope you like what I wrote for it!
> 
> Also, the title is from Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy.

LOUIS' POV

I stare in awe as he walks slowly away. He’s so small, so compact and curvy. And completely unattainable. My sister’s best friend, Louis Tomlinson.

The two of them are both omegas and are both older than me. I’m exactly 3 years and 4 months younger than Louis. He has no reason to be interested in me. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting him to be.

“Hey, Haz.” Gemma’s speaking to me. “You wanna come sit with Lou and me? We’re gonna watch Fifty First Dates if you’re interested.”

I smile politely at her, ready to reject when Louis pops his head in.

“I doubt your little brother wants to watch a movie with us. He’d probably rather be in his room, watching more adult movies.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me and smiles. His smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. His eyes crinkle at the edges and his already sharp cheekbones get even more prominent. I could watch that smile forever.

“Ugh! Harry would never!” Gemma plays shocked, hovering a hand over her mouth before breaking into giggles with Louis.

“I’ll watch the movie with you guys. If you, uh, don’t mind.” They stop giggling and look at me.

“Yeah, of course.” Louis turns a bit red as Gemma takes her turn wiggling her eyebrows at him for some reason.

I follow Louis into the living room while Gemma heads to the kitchen to make popcorn.

“So, Styles… How’s school going? You’re a senior, right?” I laugh at his question, the answer being an obvious one.

“It’s summer, Louis. I’m working full time now.”

“Oh. So you graduated?” I nod. “Oh, cool. What are you working as?”

“I’m a florist.” I already know, but I decide I’ll ask the same to make conversation and not seem totally obsessed. “What are you doing right now?”

“Oh, well, I just graduated, too, but I’m out of college, not high school. I’ll be starting as a teacher this fall.”

“That’s awesome.” I hope he can’t read the way I feel about him through my dopey smile.

Gemma comes in as he’s about to say something and we move to separate sides of the couch so she can sit between us. I didn’t even realize how close we were until we had to move.

“You guys ready to watch the movie?!” Gemma asks, throwing her arms around us, pulling us into an extremely awkward almost hug.

“Yeah!” I don’t respond, but Louis’ excited enough for the two of us.

\-----

After that night, I’ve only seen Louis around the house twice. He and Gemma have spent a lot of this week over his house and going to the mall. I’ve spent the week at home, alone, wishing I had friends. My friends Zayn and Liam are dating, so they spend all their time together. Niall has a bunch of other people that he hangs out with, so he’s been busy.

So that’s why I’m home alone on a Friday in the middle of the summer. Binge-watching YouTube videos of gay TikToks. I’ve found myself in the section of them that are all about being closeted, finding that I relate to each one more and more.

I’m eighteen and have never dated anyone, though not because no one’s interested. I’ve been invited on several dates, even asked to prom. But it’s all been female omegas so far. It’s not that I don’t think they’re beautiful, I’m just not as attracted to the female form. After seeing Louis in a bikini, his favorite swimsuit to wear, nothing else seems very appealing. No one else could have thighs like those, hips like his, or an ass like that. Not only is he physically attractive, but he’s also got this incredible personality.

I’m so fucked. He barely knows I exist as anything more than Gemma’s brother. And I’m practically in love.

That’s why I pull Gemma aside to talk later that night when she gets home.

“What’s up, Haz? You okay? You seem a bit… frazzled.” She’s laying on her bed, legs crossed and phone in hand. She doesn’t seem bothered by me, so I begin talking to her.

“I have a problem.” She isn’t fazed, barely glancing up from her phone.

“Obviously. You look like a wreck.”

“I think… I don’t know.” I lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and across her legs. She kicks my back a little and pulls her feet out from under me before placing them on my chest. “Promise you won’t be mad or anything like that?”

Still not looking up, she tells me, “As long as you’re not on drugs and haven’t gotten an omega pregnant, I have no reason to be upset, do I?”

“I really like Louis… Like more than I should. And I really want him to like me back but I don’t know how to tell him or what I would even tell him or-”

Gemma interrupts me by lying on top of me, semi hugging me. “Dude, it’s so obvious you like him. He’s just oblivious. I bet he wouldn’t mind if you told him, too.”

“You’re not even gonna question the fact that he’s a guy and I like him?”

She rubs my shoulder for a moment, patting it quickly before springing out of her bed and leaving the room. It’s a little comforting how little she cares. It’s not a big deal like I was worried it would be.

\-----

I can’t stop thinking about what Gemma said. Would Louis really be okay with me liking him that way? He wouldn’t be upset or disgusted?

Today, Gemma’s over his house again, so I won’t see him. I’m not sure what’ll happen when I do see him. I probably won’t say anything about how I feel. Just think about it for too long and then leave the room in a hurry.

LOUIS’ POV

“Gemma, what do I do? We can’t just not go over your house because I like your brother.” It took a lot for me to tell her, but Gemma knows that I like her brother. At first, she was a little upset but she came around. She’s even kind of supportive. Gets him to hang out with us sometimes, too.

“So we go hang out at my house. Stop being a little bitch about it. You’re usually such a go-getter. What’s so different about this?”

“It’s your brother, dude. Plus, he’s straight. And definitely not interested in me.”

“We’ve already gotten past me being related to the doofus. And I don’t know about him being straight. Plus, you’re absolutely gorgeous, don’t sell yourself short. He’d be lucky to have you.”

“How would I even go about telling him how I feel?”

“I don’t know. But you’re both legal adults, all you need is to get him to consent!” She laughs more than necessary at what’s barely a joke and I let out a breathy chuckle that I don’t mean.

“Yeah, I guess. It’d just be so embarrassing to be rejected. I’d still have to see him whenever we went over your house.”

“He’s moving out soon anyway. Since he’s not going to college, he’s out by the end of summer. So you’d only have to see him for the rest of the summer.” I turn away from her and start looking for a movie to watch, ending the conversation.

\-----

“Hey, Louis!” I almost jump when Harry greets me. What did I expect? He lives here too, and he’s such a nice kid. So kind to everyone he meets and even kind of funny. Not that I’d ever admit that. I love it when he tells his dumb jokes, smiling so wide and splitting his face into a set of dimples and teeth. Seeing him happy like that makes me wanna laugh along.

“Hi, Harry. How are you?” He smiles even wider and pulls me into a crushing hug. My arms flop around at my side, stuck between his strong, alpha arms.

“I’m, uh, good.” I take a deep breath and try to regain my composure. “You gonna let go of me?”

He stutters out an apology and backs up. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was the omega. But he’s not. And he smells so incredibly alpha-like. I’d probably do anything for him if he asked. But I know he’s too nice to ever ask.

“Hey, Hazza! Stop staring at my friend's ass and make us popcorn. We’re gonna be in my room chatting if you wanna join us after you bring us our food.” Gemma drags me out as Harry reluctantly starts making what she told him to. Such a sweet boy.

When we get to her room, Gemma glares at me for a moment. “What? What did I do?”

“The sexual tension between the two of you is ridiculous. If you don’t fuck soon, I’m gonna force you to.”

“You know that that’s your brother you’re talking about, right?”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you’re both consenting adults who can do what you want with each other. It would be easier to be around the two of you if you’d just admit that you like each other. You’re insufferable right now!” She dramatically falls back on her bed as she speaks, finishing her mini-rant just in time for Harry to enter.

“Why are you upset with Louis? He probably hasn’t even done anything wrong.” Harry gets defensive quickly, glaring at Gemma.

“He’s just being annoying, calm down. Are you about to go into rut or something?” Harry’s jaw drops.

“I AM NOT!” His answer is almost a bit too aggressive and I approach him cautiously.

“Hey, Harry. Take a deep breath. No need to get so upset about it.” I place one hand on his chest and the other around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. He instantly relaxes, hugging me back as tight as he can. He breathes in my scent and I nearly melt, going completely submissive in his grip.

“Ahem.” Gemma splits us apart, getting us to sit on the bed with her. “As much as I support the two of you as a couple, I don’t need to see it in front of me.”

I turn bright red and can hear Harry sputter in response. Gemma cackles before standing up.

“I have an idea! We should go to a water park!”

“Gemma, the closest water park is like an hour away.” She frowns for no more than a moment after I tell her this, jumping up a bit.

“The park down the road has one of those little kid ones! We can just go to that.”

“Won’t we look weird?” Harry asks.

“Fuck it! Let’s go have fun! Louis, you can borrow a bikini from me or a swimsuit from Haz.”

I grin, enjoying this plan.

HARRY’S POV

Louis’ wearing a red bikini with white polka dots and I have no idea what to do with myself. He’s so extremely attractive. The tiny swimsuit barely covers his ass and the top frames his tattoo of “It Is What It Is” perfectly. I wish I could just lean over and trace the design with my tongue, but I can’t. Not only can I not do that normally, but now we’re also at a public park. With kids. And I’m practically hard in my tiny yellow swim trunks.

Fuck.

Instead of going into the water with Gemma and Louis, I sit down with one leg crossed over the other. I really hope they can’t see I’m hard.

Louis looks over at me and looks worried, his thin lips worrying themselves. He turns to Gemma to say something before running over to me and launching himself in my lap.

“Harry why aren’t you- Oh…” He drifts off as he feels me beneath his soft, plump bum. Then he leans in and whispers. “Who’s this for? Some omega girl?”

Something about the way he says it sounds insecure and I want nothing more than to correct him. “Um, no, I just- uh, hormones, I guess. Sorry.”

He seems to regain his confidence, grinding down on me ever so slightly. I look around and find that we’re alone in the park other than Gemma and some random middle schoolers who are off in their own world. “Just hormones, huh? What’s hormones’ first name?”

He laughs a little. “Louis!”

“Sorry, sorry. I probably took it too far, didn’t I?” He thinks I was chastising him, doesn’t he? He stands up slowly and goes to Gemma, his face holding a pink tint.

I feel like I should go home now, get there quick and finish what he started. I’ve almost got a fucking knot right now from how close that little interaction brought me. As that thought crosses my mind, I smell another alpha and my mood is ruined. Especially when I see them approaching Louis and Gemma. So I do the same, reaching my sister and Louis only moments before the female alpha.

“Hi. I’m Eleanor, I live right over there and couldn't help but notice you.” She points somewhere across the street but I don’t look, continuing to glare at her. Louis, on the other hand, seems very interested in every word she says. She winks at Louis and I have to hold myself back from launching my body at her. She gives me an odd look and so does Louis. “Do you mind if I hang out with you guys?”

Gemma nods and starts chattering to the girl quickly. Louis walks over to me with concern written all over his face. He gently grips my bicep and guides me away from the two girls.

“Harry, are you okay?” I have this sudden urge to hold him close to me and cover him in my scent, but I restrain myself.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He shudders at my words and I realize I used my alpha voice by accident. I’ve never used it before but I’m sure that’s what it is.

“Haz, are you going into rut?” His eyes are wide as his gentle palms cup my face. I lean into his grip and he frowns. “Let’s get you home.”

He tells Gemma where we’re going and she dismisses us, chatting with Eleanor still.

“Come on, let’s go.” I follow the small boy all the way into my home. He leads me up the stairs into my room and looks around in a frazzled manner. He seems unsure of what to do now.

“Why don’t you go back to that Eleanor girl? Go let her fuck you. I bet you’d love that,” I snarl out, making him wince at my cruel words. “Bet you love getting fucked by alphas. With their giant cocks and ass splitting knots.”

“Harry, stop.”

“Stop what? Calling it how I see it? She was all over you and-” He presses his lips against mine and I choke out a sob. He pulls back and looks at me with wide eyes. “Don’t do that! Don’t kiss me when you don’t mean it! All I’ve wanted, for years, has been for you to kiss me and now you do it and it’s only because you want me to shut up!”

He whimpers and I pick him up forcefully, tossing him to my bed. “Harry, I do mean it! I’ve wanted to do that for a while, too. I just- It’s hard when the person you like is straight.”

I’m too into my rut at this point to communicate any more, so I skim past his last thought. “So you want me, too?”

He nods and that’s all the permission I need to start undressing him. Once he’s out of his bathing suit, I pull him off the now wet bed, taking the top blanket off. I then pull my trunks off, my cock popping out and slapping my stomach.

LOUIS’ POV

As much as I have dreamed about it, seeing Harry naked is a whole nother world. He’s got a giant dick that screams my name. So I listen, getting on my knees in front of him and swallowing him whole. It goes past my throat, choking me just enough. I pull off and lick around the head. I suckle just a little bit before diving back down. He’s moaning like crazy above me. His hand shoves into my hair and pulls me up and down hard. I begin choking like crazy but ignore the pain, happy to finally have Harry. As he keeps going, he starts building up a knot that I’m excited to have pop in my mouth.

He goes to pull it out but my hands grip his ass to hold him in. He cums instantly at that, filling my mouth and throat with his cum. I slip my mouth off with a little difficulty and swallow everything I can.

“Oh my god… Louis Tomlinson just let me pop a knot in his mouth.” His mouth drops a bit as he speaks and I giggle. His smile is huge, his face no more than teeth, dimples, and happy, green eyes.

“Louis Tomlinson is still here and willing to let you use him for your rut if you’d like.” His jaw refuses to close as I stand up and pull him into a kiss. It’s not much more than tongue, but it’s nice.

“Oh my god…”

“Stop saying my name and start fucking me!” I hop up on him, wrapping my legs around his hips and pushing down a little so his dick grazes my hole. He moans out loudly so I lift up as high as I can and slam back down. After I do that a few times, I move one hand down to hold his cock in place so that it finally penetrates my slick filled hole. “Oh, fuck, Harry…”

“Lou… I-” He doesn’t finish his sentence, just trails off as I sit on his dick.

“Fuck me. I know you need to…” I’m completely breathless, struggling to get my words out. “Can smell your rut…”

His eyes darken and he spins us around. He drops us onto his bed, beginning to ram his hips into mine. I allow him to be in control, loving the feeling of his body covering mine. I can’t hold in my whimpers and moans anymore, letting them fill the room and mix with his grunts. For one of the first times, it’s obvious which one of us is the alpha.

His lips play along my neck, working up to my ear and nibbling on it a little bit. I claw at his back a little bit, pulling him into me and holding him there. I’m not strong enough to hold him for more than that, though, so it’s not long before he’s slamming into me again.

“Lou, oh shit, fuck, oh my god… You feel so good… I’m gonna-” I know where he’s going so I say it for him.

“Knot me, please, knot me. I’m on birth control, don’t worry.” He mewls out as his knot grows inside of me. My arm wraps around his neck, fingers combing through his hair. His head hangs low and his lips whisper something sweet against my skin.

Then he cums in me, filling me up with his warm seed. I cling tightly to him, my eyes wide at the new sensation. I’ve never had sex without a condom, but this is nice. I wouldn’t do it with anyone else, though.

Once he’s finished cumming, he lays us down so he’s holding me close to him. He strokes my hair and I fade into sleep, tired from everything that just happened.

I can tell that his rut is already through, so it must have been his first time being with an omega during it. For some reason, that makes me happy. I’m the only one he’s knotted, only one he’s been this close to. And I don’t ever want that to change. But I won’t tell him that.

\-----

It’s been a week since Harry’s rut, and I can’t stop thinking about him. I go over Gemma’s house daily now, finding any way possible to get him to join us. I can’t keep myself from touching him in some way at any given moment, lying in his lap and holding his arm constantly. I give him a kiss or two every now and then, too. We haven’t done anything else, though, only having a few spare moments to ourselves when Gemma has to go to the bathroom and things like that.

Today, he’s not here. He’s with his friends, I guess, probably doing something fun. More fun than I could ever be.

He is coming out with us later tonight, though. I invited him to go clubbing because I want to try to sleep with him again. It’s all I think about. I hope he thinks about it too.

\-----

Gemma sends me on my way a little before Harry gets home. I get to my house and start getting ready, wanting to dress to impress. I end up settling on a bit of a slutty look, hoping someone will look at me and make Harry act on me. The top is a dark green v-neck that shows off my collarbones and the tattoos I have across my chest. I also have extremely tight, black jeans that hug each and every one of my curves perfectly. Underneath, I have on a pair of panties, hoping to excite Harry if my plan works.

Gemma sends me a text, letting me know she’s on her way with Harry to pick me up, and I panic, worried I don’t look as good as I want. But then she pulls into the driveway and I have no more time to worry.

“Hey, thanks for driving,” I tell my friend as I slide into the back seat.

“No problem. I’m excited, I think I’m gonna go home with someone! Meaning y’all can drive yourselves home, ‘cause I won’t be able to.” She leaves it at that, turning the music up and beginning to sing along.

We get to the club after several long minutes, getting out without a second thought. Harry walks close to me, keeping pace as Gemma falls behind to search for someone to go home with.

“Did she give you the keys?” I ask.

“Yeah, don’t worry. You can go home with someone and I’ll still have a ride.” There’s a twinge of sadness in his voice that I revel in. He’s upset at the thought of me going home with someone else.

“Awesome! I’ve already got a pretty good idea of who I want to go home with. I just need him to be on the same page.” With that, I walk away to get a drink. I order and go to walk back over to Harry, but I see that there’s already someone flirting with him. I pause, choking a little.

“How are you doing, pretty one?” A drunk alpha comes up behind me and starts hanging over me, the smell of alcohol pungent. I look at Harry and the girl for another moment before turning towards the gross man.

“I’m okay.” I toss the drink down my throat and slam the glass down on the bar. “Will you buy me another drink?”

The man smiles a toothless smile and nods, paying quickly. “Y’know, you’re very pretty. Haven’t seen someone so pretty in a long time. I could give you a good time tonight if you’re interested…”

I cringe, frowning as politely as I can at this revolting alpha. “I don’t-”

“He’s not interested,” I hear someone growl behind me. I turn and find Harry glaring at the man, steam ready to come out of his ear. He grabs my wrist and pulls me away, out to the car. He doesn’t turn towards me until we get to the car, then spinning us so he can shove me into the car. We already know that Gemma’s left with someone else, so the car is ours. “Can’t believe you let that man touch you! His scent is all over you.”

“That omega’s scent is covering you! You let her touch you and cover you in her scent and- and- Ugh!” I shout out and pull him into a bruising kiss. He pulls away and walks around the car, getting in. I follow suit, getting in the passenger side. "Why do you even fucking care who touches me? Huh? You're straight, aren't you? What does it matter to you if I, a male, hook up with someone?"

"I'm not straight, okay! Is that what you want to hear?" I stare at him, wide eyed. "Now just leave me alone, please."

Instead of leaving him alone like he asks, I lean down and unzip his pants. I pull his dick out and start licking up and down. He sucks in a sharp breath as I work my way down his cock, taking my time to give him as much pleasure as I can. His knot is already growing.

“Lou, don’t do this right- Oh!” I press my head down all the way so that my nose presses into his leg, my throat spasming around him. He cries out and starts speeding, wanting to make it home as fast as he can.

I pull off and move back to my seat, looking at him demurely. “Don’t do what?”

“Ah, Louis, you know what. At least wait until we get to my house.”

“We’re going to your place? But aren’t your parents home?” He taps his fingers against the wheel.

“Fuck. Yeah.” I roll my eyes.

“Let’s go to my house. Do you need the address?”

\-----

Once we get to my place, we rush into the building, excited for what’s to come. He presses me against the wall, sticking his nose in my neck and scenting me as his. He ruts against me while undressing the two of us, bringing us to my room in the process. He tosses me onto the bed before diving after me. I giggle a bit before flipping us so I’m on top. I press him into me and begin riding him, slamming my hips up and down.

He’s pliant beneath me, moaning incessantly and bucking up every few seconds. I can already tell he’s close to knotting me and I take longer strokes. I press down and do figure eights with every thrust, holding him in me as far as he’ll go. I bite playfully at his neck as though I’m the alpha and he flips us over. He starts pounding into me, folding my legs up to get even better access.

I cry out in pleasure as he drives through my prostate. He brings me to my high as his fully grown knot is shoved into me. My toes curl and I pull him into me. He leans down and mouths at the spot he could mate me with.

“Oh my fucking- Lou…” He pops his knot inside of me and closes his mouth on me, piercing the skin.

“HARRY!” I cum again as he pumps me full of himself. I can feel it flowing inside of me, claiming me inside and out.

I drift off before he pulls out, but I do know that he cuddles me through the night, holding me close even after we pulling out.

\-----

“Ha-Harry?” I wake up with his hair in my face and his leg over mine.

He shifts a little bit and groans out, pulling me impossibly closer. “Lay down, ‘m not ready to get up…”

He tucks his arm around me and presses his face into my neck. I start panicking, realizing that he’s nosing at my new mating mark. A mating mark. He mated me. “Harry!”

“What?” he drones out, more annoyed than anything else.

“You- You mated me?!” He opens his eyes a bit at that, pulling back and looking shocked at my mark.

“I… I guess I did. I’m s-sorry.” I pull away and sit up, bunching the sheets around my waist, turning away from my new mate. He regrets it.

“It’s fine. There’s,” I hold back a sob, “probably a way to fix it, right?”

I hope that having my back turned to him keeps him from realizing I’m crying. I don’t think it does because he’s suddenly holding me, soothing me better than anyone before.

“Lou, take a deep breath. If that’s what you want, we can get it reversed. But,” he kisses my forehead, “I don’t regret it. I’d be really happy to call you my mate. My omega.”

He begins giving soft pecks all over my face, making me giggle. I grab his face in my small hands and force him to give me a real kiss. We’re both smiling into the kiss and I love every moment of it. We pull apart and bump our noses against each other’s.

“I’m really glad that I’m your omega, alpha.”

\-----

Two weeks and a lot of explaining later, we’re out to our family and friends about our relationship.

“Lou, what do you think about getting married?” We’re laying in our bed together, having moved in together shortly after we mated.

“I don’t know. Who would I be marrying?” I grin at him for a moment before we both laugh more than necessary.

“But for real…” He gets down on his knee, next to the bed. He pulls out a little black box and I gasp. “Louis William Tomlinson… The omega of my dreams and my mate. Will you make me the happiest alpha in the world and be my husband?”

I nod, cupping my face and tearing up slightly. I can’t believe I’m going to get married to this man. Just a few months ago, he was out of reach. Now he’s right on his knees for me.

“I love you, Harry.” I jump into his arms and knock him over. He gives me a strong kiss on the lips before pulling away to slide the ring on my finger.

“And I love you, Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Larrrystlinson, feel free to send me any prompts you have.


End file.
